


Light Defiant

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Candles, Cities, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Defiance, Drabble, Gen, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: "See us!" shouted the lamps, the candles.
Kudos: 5





	Light Defiant

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for I-4: Excessively Tolkienesque. [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4335)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

The hillside was afire with light. Buildings jumbled together, windows, doors, roofs, walls, chimneys, cupolas, all manner of architectural exuberance and skill, brilliantly illuminated under the cold sky. Burning red-gold, pink, orange, green, blue. A conflagration of life, a beacon reflected in the chill waters at the foot of the hill, lancing up to the far stars. "See us!" shouted the lamps, the candles, the white-hot filaments and globes filled with excited elementals, the phosphorus and cold-lights, the sparks and flares and burning-glasses. "Watch us hold the night at bay until the day-star dawns, and the creeping dark will drown."


End file.
